


My Christmas Wish

by Jen Bradlee (BlackShip)



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Feels, Christmas Party, F/M, Fangirls, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/pseuds/Jen%20Bradlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa invites her roommate and best friend to join her at the Evans' house for Christmas so she doesn't have to spend the holiday alone. Chris is irritated by the intrusion, but soon becomes intrigued by the sassy fangirl who has invaded his domain. He decides to give her a Christmas to remember. *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and dedicated to my darling Lisa. Here's your Christmas present, love. <3 Hope you enjoy it.

"I can't believe you brought her," Chris whispered to Lisa thinking I wouldn't hear him. I stood behind my friend on the front steps of his childhood home.

"I couldn't just leave her home alone on Christmas, damn it." She wrapped her arm around me protectively. "Her whole family lives on the east coast. I'm the only one she has."

"I told you this was a bad idea," I grumbled under my breath.

Chris folded his arms across his chest. Yeah, he was more intimidating in person. We hadn't even set foot inside the house and already I wished myself back in the comfort of my own living room wrapped in pajamas.

 _Come meet Chris,_ Lisa had said. _He'd love to have you._ I called bullshit the moment we got in the car to drive over. Lisa had insisted it would be okay, that he wouldn't mind.

The scowl on his face and the death stare I was getting from those impossibly blue eyes of his told me otherwise.

"I'll just go." I turned to leave when Lisa snatched me by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere. I already talked to your _mother_ , Chris. She said one more person would be perfectly lovely." Lisa pulled me up beside her and shoved a hand against his chest. "Don't make me call for Mama Evans."

"Fine." Chris glared at me as he stepped aside.

"Thank you." Lisa grinned at him as we stepped inside the cozy house.

"Not exactly the fun loving meatball you'd described to me, Lisa," I whispered to her as we walked into the spacious hallway.

"Give him time." She leaned close. "He's always a bit crass when someone new enters his domain. Very territorial when it comes to his family." Lisa added, "Don't make me wish I'd have left you at home with the cat and a bottle of eggnog."

"Can I take your coats?" Chris' offer made me jump. I hadn't realized he was standing behind me.

"Sure." I peeled off the light jacket and handed it to him.

Lisa did the same with hers and then linked arms with me. "Let's socialize, shall we?"

I cast a worried glance at Chris over my shoulder. His gaze slid up slowly to meet mine.

"After you, ladies." He swept his arm wide and arched a brow at me as if daring me to mess with his family.

Part of me wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Lisa had promised me an evening to remember. I wanted a drink so I could start trying to forget before it even started.

His family graciously accepted my presence. It made my own lack of family this season a bit easier to bear. Chris spoke around me, but never to me. Although I swear I caught his gaze lingering a bit longer than was socially acceptable.

Not like I cared. It was Chris Evans after all. Before tonight, I'd have climbed him like a tree and...I shook the thought from my mind. That was before. Meeting him...seeing his obvious disdain for my presence had put a damper on any fantasies I harbored for him. So I kept my conversation light and friendly, putting my broken little fangirl heart in a safe place buried deep inside, avoiding him completely. Last thing I wanted to do was piss off the one actor I'd been crushing on since I was an awkward teenager.

As we sat for the Christmas meal, I groaned when he sat in the chair next to mine. I shifted in my seat trying to ignore the heat radiating off of him. Why was he so close? His arm brushed mine as he reached for his napkin. When he laid it across his lap, his elbow invaded my space, jabbing me in the ribs. I glared at him.

He just grinned in return.

After the short prayer of thanks and heaping delicious food on our plates, I took a bite of the best turkey I'd had since the last time I'd been home. Blinking away a tear, I ignored the burning ache in my chest and enjoyed the company as well as the bountiful array of home cooked dishes.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Chris' question made me pause mid-bite. I chewed and swallowed before replying.

"Very much, thank you." I did my best to be polite, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Lisa has told me some interesting stories about you." He reached for the napkin on his lap and wiped his mouth before returning it.

"Really? I doubt I'm all that interesting." I replied with a hint of snark before taking a bite of cranberry sauce.

When a warm hand rested on my thigh, I froze for a moment before turning to face him. My mouth full, I couldn't speak. I just blinked at his profile as he raised his water glass to his lips with his left hand and took a sip, acting as though he hadn't a care in the world. His fingertips brushed the hem of my skirt moving to skim across my stocking clad thigh.

I damn near choked on the damn cranberries.

After taking a moment to calm myself, I turned away and set down my fork. _Ignore him. Ignore him, damn it._ The last thing I wanted to do was make a scene in front of his family. It took every ounce of effort for me to bite back the Meg Ryan moan building inside me.

I reached for my wine glass and took a gulp as the warmth of his touch burned my skin. My face burned hot and suddenly I'd wished I'd worn a lighter shirt beneath my festive cardigan. I tried to casually brush his hand from my person as I made to reach for my napkin. But he refused to budge.

"Would you pass me the pie?" I asked him sweetly knowing he'd have to remove his hand to retrieve the dish.

He set down his glass and slipped his hand from my thigh. With an impish expression, he fetched the pie and slid a slice onto my plate.

"Thank you." I picked up my fork and sighed. Although I'd wanted him to remove his hand for obvious reasons, I couldn't ignore the deep need that had settled in the pit of my gut. It had nothing to do with food or pie or wine.

After dinner, we moved to the living room where the soft strains of Christmas music floated. I stood near the window admiring the view outside while I sipped from the glass cradled in my hand.

"Would you like a tour of the house?"

I turned to see Chris standing behind me, his expression softer than it had been earlier, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Sure." I set the glass down on the coffee table and excused myself as I followed Chris.

He led me to a staircase and as we climbed, I admired the photographs on the wall. He was a damn cute kid who only got better with age. Once we reached the top, he said nothing but continued down the hall to a room tucked at the back of the house.

"I thought you were giving me a tour?" I asked.

Chris opened the door and motioned for me to come inside.

I sighed and walked inside. The posters on the wall and various sports memorabilia littering the shelves screamed _teenage boy._

When the door closed with a _thunk_ , I spun to face Chris.

He stood with his back against the door, his gaze traveling down and then back up my body.

"Oh, no you don't." I backed up until I nearly tripped over a desk chair. "You promised me a tour, not...whatever this is."

"This is my bedroom." He grinned. "Well, it was when I was a kid. Mom didn't have the heart to change anything when I left home."

"Fantastic, a bloody time capsule." I ducked around him as he approached. "I should get back downstairs."

"Lisa told me your secret Christmas wish," Chris whispered as my hand wrapped around the door handle. His breath brushed the sensitive spot below my ear. "Harbored a crush on me since...sixteen, was it?"

I scoffed. "That was a long time ago. I have much more mature tastes now."

"Is that so?" He brushed his fingertips along the collar of my cardigan. "Not according to the fan fiction posted on your blog."

"What blog?" My knees grew weak and I steadied myself against the door. _I'm going to kill Lisa._

"Don't play coy with me, sweetheart. Lisa's shown me all your work. It's flattering to be the object of someone's inner fantasies." His hand encircled my throat, his fingertips brushing against my racing pulse. "When Lisa brought you, I thought you'd turn my family gathering into a spectacle."

"I would _never_ do that. And just so you know, I didn't come here for you." I snapped as I turned to face him.

He took a step back, a smirk playing on his lips. "Then why are you here?"

"I didn't want to be alone on Christmas, damn it." The tears welled up in my eyes. I dashed them away careless of the state of my mascara.

His gaze softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you." Chris wrapped his arms around me and drew me against his chest. "No one should have to spend Christmas alone. I was rude earlier. I should have trusted Lisa...and you."

He smelled like heaven and freedom and goddam Gucci Guilty. I buried my face against his chest and grabbed his navy blue sweater with both hands. His hand caressed my back while the other stroked my hair, stopping to toy with the curls lying against my neck.

I pulled away knowing if I continued to let him hold me, I'd be tempted to make an utter fool of myself. He let me go...albeit reluctantly.

"We should join everyone downstairs." I murmured as I reached for the door.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

I faced him again.

His eyes sparkled and his lips quirked into a genuine smile. "Seriously, tell me."

My heartbeat echoed in my ears. I pinched myself to see if this whole thing was just a dream. It hurt like hell. I rubbed the red spot on my arm.

"Did you just pinch yourself?" Chris asked with a laugh. He stepped closer, backing me against the door. "This is happening. You're in my room, at my mercy, and I'm willing to grant you one Christmas wish." His lashes fluttered against his cheek as his gaze traveled down to my top. "What'll it be, sweetheart?"

"I...need to go." The words left my lips, but my body refused to comply.

"I could always pull up one of your fan fics...and act it out." Chris' wolfish grin and deep blue eyes lured me further into submission.

When I realized what he'd said, I shook my head, struck speechless with both embarrassment and arousal. He boxed me in and pressed his body close. I licked my lips and closed my eyes as the desire flooded me.

"You shouldn't have...read them," I murmured.

"I must admit. The first time I did...they shocked me." He brushed his fingers along my jaw, and my eyes flew open, locking with his. "I mean you don't know me. How could you possibly know what noises I'd make when you took me in your mouth? Or how I like to be touched? Whether or not I have a kink fetish? I mean, if you want to know if I'll beg—" he leaned close, his breath brushing across my lips "—I'm offering you a chance to find out first-hand."

"Chris." My voice trembled as the rest of my restraint crumbled.

"Yes, sweetheart," he whispered. "Tell me what you want."

I hesitated for a moment before pressing my lips to his. The moment his full, sweet lips met mine he groaned and pulled me against him. My arms wrapped around his neck as the passion took control.

His tongue brushed mine. Chris tasted like forbidden fruit and peppermint...and victory. I craved more. Deepening the kiss, he pushed me against the wall daring to take what I offered. I could have cried at the onslaught of need that slammed into me.

We pulled at each other's clothes until my cardigan and his sweater lay on the floor. Barely stumbling over my bra clasp, Chris tossed the lingerie over his shoulder. His bare chest brushed against mine sending heat singing through my body. I wanted him to touch me everywhere.

I fumbled with his belt, finally pulling it loose and pushing his pants off. A glint of color made me look down and I laughed.

"Something funny about my underwear?" He kissed my neck, nipping the skin lightly. "What did you expect?"

"Not these," I snapped the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"What's wrong with them?" His hand covered my breast.

I groaned at the pleasure his touch elicited but managed to answer him. "Nothing. I just...well, Captain America I could understand, but Iron Man?"

He pinched my nipple and took the other in his mouth, biting gently. My head fell back against the wall. I fisted my hands in his hair desperate for leverage against his assault to my senses.

"Reality not as exciting as fiction?" Chris picked me up and carried me to his twin bed. We tumbled onto the soft mattress where he continued to kiss his way down my stomach.

"No, it's not that....oh, God, yes," I whimpered as he slid his hands along my inner thighs brushing against my pussy with the back of his fingers. He grasped my stockings and pulled them off gently.

"Pay attention, sweetheart. Before you leave this room, you'll be damn sure this wasn't a dream. I'll make sure that every time you look in the mirror my mark is the first thing you see."

He laid the stockings aside. The zipper on my hip made it easy for him to remove the skirt, and I lay bare before him. I shivered as he drank me in with those soulful eyes.

I reached out and grasped his cock through the fabric. "Are you always so sure of yourself?"

"No, but about this I am." He slid the underwear off. When his cock sprang free, I wrapped my hands around it, wanting everything he offered me. I smiled in triumph when he groaned and closed his eyes.

His eyes flashed dark with passion when they opened again. He pulled me up until we knelt before each other on the bed. The soft touch as he cupped my face and kissed me tenderly made my heart ache. His hands slid down over my shoulders, my sides, my hips, until they cupped my ass.

I moaned as his fingers explored my hips. When they slid between my thighs into my wetness, I steadied myself against him, spreading my legs to give him better access. I laid my cheek against his chest as his finger slid inside my cunt.

"Oh, fuck me." I whimpered as my body trembled beneath his touch.

"If that's what you want, I'd be more than happy to grant your wish." Before I could reply he kissed me again, lowering me to the mattress and sliding his cock against my opening.

I brushed my hand along his bearded jaw. He pushed inside and my body sang in response. I arched against him, taking him deeper, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I wanted him closer, skin to skin, until we melted into each other.

The first thrust drew a deep moan of ecstasy from my throat. His mouth covered mine, swallowing my cries as he pounded into me. He fucked me; he made love to me. He brought me to heights I'd only imagined in my wildest fantasies. And that goddamn beard made my body sensitive as hell when it brushed against my bare skin.

My fingernails dug into his back when he reached between us and rubbed his finger across my clit as he drove into me. I came...no, I shattered. I fucking fell apart in his arms when the orgasm ripped through me.

As my body thrummed with pleasure, he found his release and came, spilling on my stomach. He kissed me softly as he half-lay beside me, half-draped over me.

The warmth of his body comforted me as I tried to slow my heart rate. Our panting breaths mingled as we lay intertwined in his childhood bedroom. I bit my lip and looked at him.

"We should get back to the party." I climbed from the bed, cleaned myself up with some tissues, and dressed. As I pulled on my bra, the light touch of his fingers on my back sent a shiver of desire coursing through me.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked, stroking his hands where they rested on my stomach.

"The unexpected Christmas gift." Chris kissed my neck.

"I think the sex was a mutual gift, don't you?" I leaned against him.

"I was talking about you...not the sex...you."

The words and his breath against my oversensitive skin set my whole body aflame. I shouldn't want more, but deep inside I did. This complicated, ridiculously adorable, extremely sexy famous actor had completely ruined me for any other man.

I sighed. "I'm just a friend of a friend...and a fan. I'm nothing special."

"No." He spun me in his arms until I was swimming in his fringed blue eyes. The expression on his face serious and a bit surprised, yet I could sense the determination in him. "You're not _just_ anyone." Chris kissed me softly. "As of today, you're mine."

"Don't toy with me," I said with a frown.

He tipped my chin up. "I'm not. All I want for Christmas is you."

Before I could reply, a knock on the door made me jump.

"Are you two in there?" a woman's voice came muffled through the door.

"One minute, Lisa," Chris replied as he grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed.

I followed suit. As I absently fixed my hair, he stole a kiss.

"You look perfect." His smile turned my blood to molten lava...again. When we left the room, his hand rested on the small of my back.

Lisa stood in the hallway, her hands on her hips. One look between us was all the confirmation she needed. "Sorry to interrupt, but your mom wanted to exchange presents. I volunteered to find where you two had wandered off."

"Thanks, Lisa," Chris said with a smile.

The knowing look she shot me before turning and walking down the hall made my entire body heat with embarrassment. I wanted to hide in the closet or something.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. No one will know I just made your Christmas wish a reality," he whispered before placing a lingering kiss on my cheek. "Oh, and don't make any plans for New Year's. I intend to ring this next year in right."

I blinked up at him, speechless. This couldn't be happening, could it?

He kissed me once more. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas," I replied with a glowing smile.

Dumbfounded at the strangest, and yet most wonderful Christmas I'd had in years, we rejoined his family...who never suspected a thing. Lisa had been right, and I would treasure this day forever.


End file.
